Daughter of Dreams: The Quest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Aurora has a dream about her past, she goes to find the answers she needs and finds peace as well. Rated T for mentions of death. Sequel to "Daughter of Dreams". Done as a request, so please no flames.


**This is SailorSedna052's extremely late request. Here you go, Amigo! I'm so sorry it took so long.**

**This story was written by both me and Skellington Girl, who owns Aurora (Serina Harris). Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing! Also, this story is the sequel for my other story "Daughter of Dreams", so I suggest you read that one first before reading this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter of Dreams: The Quest<strong>

Aurora flew through the Ghost Zone happily as she thought about Danny Phantom. He had taken her to the fair as a birthday present and she had loved it, now hugging a cute plushy that was in the form of a huskie dog and she promptly named him Kodiak.

She now flew into Nocturne's lair and looked around. "Daddy, I'm home!" she called to him.

"Happy birthday, my little Aurora," said Nocturne, appearing behind his daughter, who hugged him and he returned the hug with fatherly affection.

It had been two years now since he had adopted Aurora and she had grown into a fine young ghost who had a very big crush on Danny Phantom. The dream ghost was pleased that his daughter liked the young ghost boy, who he remembered had been very nervous the first time he had asked Nocturne if he could take Aurora on a date. Nocturne had said yes and of course put down the rules.

Now, while he wasn't quite as stiff about the rules he had put down long ago, Danny still followed them with respect for the dream ghost and respect for Aurora, something that made Nocturne very pleased. He had decided that he wouldn't mind having the halfa as a son-in-law someday.

Now, Nocturne led Aurora to the kitchen where a cake and some presents waited. He had spoiled her a bit as it was her birthday, but he did it out of love.

Later that night, Aurora was sleeping she had a dream about a human family. The man and woman looked familiar, but she couldn't remember. But the she heard herself call them mom and dad, but Nocturne was her father, so why did she call this man father?

It was confusing, yet it felt familiar. Her confusion grew until she suddenly woke up. It was dawn and she got up, going to find her father.

Nocturne was still sleeping when Aurora peeked in, hoping he'd be awake, but he woke slightly and motioned her in, opening his eyes as she scrambled up on the bed and into his comforting embrace. "Daddy, how did you find me? Before I woke up in your lair," she asked him.

Nocturne's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he looked at her teary, silver eyes. "Why do you ask, my little Aurora?" he asked her.

"I had a dream about these two humans who were familiar to me. I called them Mom and Dad and it was like I was really there," she said. "Did you know them, Dad?"

Nocturne shook his head. "Aurora, I found you floating in the Ghost Zone half-asleep and you were headed for Walker's prison. I quickly interfered to save you and you feel asleep and didn't wake up until when you did," he said. "I didn't see anyone else around."

Aurora looked troubled still and Nocturne thought hard before coming to an idea. "Little one, I have a friend who watches the time stream and can look into the past. I'll take you to his place after breakfast," he said as they got up for the day.

* * *

><p>Aurora held her father's hand as they flew to the Clocktower where Clockwork, the Master of Time, lived. Nocturne knocked on the door politely and it was opened by a young halfa around Aurora's age. She smiled.<p>

"Dad's been expecting you," she said and led the way into the room that held the time screens. "Dad, they're here."

"Thank you, Danielle," said Clockwork as he turned to greet Nocturne and Aurora, smiling in amusement as he watched the young halfa hide behind her father, looking at him uncertainly.

Nocturne turned to his daughter with a smile. "Aurora, this is Clockwork," he said to her. "He can see into the past and the future as well as the present."

The young dream ghost looked at Clockwork who motioned her to come closer, still smiling as she shyly moved forward, reluctant to leave her father's side.

"Young Aurora," said Clockwork. "Young Daniel has spoken very highly of you."

That made her blush as she realized Danny must have told Clockwork about her. She then looked at him. "Dad said you could help me. I had a dream last night about two people that I think I knew. Can you look into my past?" she asked him.

Smiling, Clockwork gestured to the Time Window. "Watch," he commanded gently.

She looked at the time screens as she watched her past when she was human. The same man and woman appeared and she watched her younger self call them mom and dad.

Then she gasped as she watched how she died and became a ghost. Shuddering, she turned away from it with new tears in her eyes and felt her father's arms pull her into a comforting hug to soothe her. Clockwork stopped the Time Window and it went back to its normal green swirling state and gave Aurora a look of sympathy.

She then looked up at her father. "I need to find them," she said.

Nocturne nodded and glanced at Clockwork, who made a portal appear and Aurora didn't hesitate to go through it. Nocturne looked worried, but Clockwork placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright," he said. "It will help her."

The worried father tried to take his friend's advice, but he was still worried about his little girl.

* * *

><p>Aurora flew around, looking for her human parents. But she couldn't find them. Going invisible, she kept looking. She even went visible a few times to ask people about them, but no one knew who she was talking about.<p>

Finally, she was about to ask Clockwork to open a portal when she saw her human parents outside a very modest apartment. There was a little girl with them, about a year old. Aurora floated down to them while invisible.

Her mother sighed. "Serina would have loved it here," she said. "And she would have loved her little sister."

"Yes," said her father. "I hope she's safe, wherever she is."

Aurora then remembered her human name and wanted to tell them she was alright, but she didn't know how. She then spotted a flower blowing in the wind and grabbed it, gently floating down so that the flower looked like it was floating in the wind and let it fall into her human mother's lap, making the woman look at it and smile as she picked it up.

"I believe she is," she said to her husband.

Aurora watched with a smile, feeling that all had been said right then. Clockwork, who had been watching with Danielle and Nocturne, smiled and opened a portal, which Aurora went through and nearly tackled her father in a huge hug, which he returned.

"Do you feel better, Aurora?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thank you, Clockwork," she said to the Time Master and then turned to her father. "Thanks, Daddy. For everything."

Nocturne smiled and then remembered something. "Aurora, honey, didn't you have a date with Daniel tonight?" he asked her.

Aurora gasped, having almost completely forgotten that. Both she and Nocturne said so long to Clockwork and Danielle, who smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Danny took Aurora to the top of the tallest building in the town, smiling at her. She seemed happier tonight. "You look happy, Aurora," he said to her.<p>

She smiled and told him about her quest to find her human parents and how she was now at ease that all was well. Danny smiled and hugged her. She returned the hug and then surprised Danny by kissing him.

The male halfa kissed her back, love filling him as it also filled Aurora. Not too far away, Nocturne watched for a bit, smiling and nodding before heading off to do his nightly work of catching criminals while Danny was on his date with Aurora.

Aurora felt like she was in Heaven. She was at peace, had a loving father, and now a great boyfriend who loved her as much as she loved him.

She wanted nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>To SailorSedna052, again I'm so sorry this took so long. Thank you for your patience.<strong>

**When y'all leave a review, please leave it for both me and Skellington Girl, but no flames, please.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
